Amiga
by Umizu
Summary: songfic... A veces el dolor que nos causa el sabernos no correspondidos es demasiado grande, pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a tenderte su mano, talvez más que amiga...


Amiga

_Amiga, perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida_

_pero te estoy sintiendo tan perdida,_

_sin recordar que todo terminó._

"Han pasado varios días y aún te veo llorar¿por qué no lo olvidas? Es algo que no puede ser. Comprendo tu dolor ya que yo he sentido eso mismo y creo que aún lo siento ya que se que no me amas."

_Amiga bajo el telón que cierra el fin del acto_

_no aceptas que la historia ha terminado,_

_de todo aquello nada te resto._

Un joven de cabello castaño-rojizo se encuentra sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Escucha una voz conocida, suena triste. Se interna en el bosque que se encuentra cerca de un hermoso castillo, antes una fortaleza inexpugnable de cristal, hoy la morada del hermano de una princesa que dio su vida por un mundo al que amaba.

_Y el hombre por quien te desesperas y a quien llamas,_

_aquel que siempre buscas en tu cama_

_hace mucho tiempo te olvidó._

Allí, sobre el césped, se encuentra ella, con su largo cabello y sus ojos azules, esos ojos en los que se perdía, aún húmedos por las lágrimas. Se acerca ella no lo nota hasta que se encuentra a su lado.

_Olvida, repórtate en tu vida urgentemente,_

_El tiempo pasa y un día de repente_

_Te ves llorando el tiempo que pasó._

"Me parte el corazón verte así, no llores más. Quiero que la sonrisa vuelva a tus labios, que seas feliz de nuevo. Deja de pensar que todo se acabó, que no queda nada, yo estoy contigo ¿no es suficiente?"

_Amigo, yo te agradezco por sufrir conmigo,_

_intento verme libre y no consigo._

_Él era tantas cosas para mí._

"Sé que debo olvidar, comenzar una nueva vida pero es tan difícil. Nunca me había ocurrido algo así. Es cierto que desde el principio sabía que era algo imposible, que él amaba a otra. Aprendí a vivir con la idea de que él no me amaba, tú siempre estuviste conmigo, me apoyaste, nos divertíamos tanto, siempre me sentí segura contigo."

_A veces yo pienso tanto en ello que me olvido,_

_que cualquier día pierdo los sentidos_

_por no aceptar que el sueño terminó.  
_

"Ahora estoy tan confundida¿qué es lo que siento en verdad? Hace un momento estaba triste, recordando el momento en que lo vi con ella, pero ahora… Ahora, solo con verte, me siento tranquila e incluso feliz de que aún estás conmigo."

_Si acaso mi juventud perdiera en este intento,_

_en agua hasta este llanto me perdonas_

_si guardo tu consejo sin oír._

"Pasé mucho tiempo en silencio, no quería molestar a mis amigas con mis problemas, ellas ahora son felices con las personas que aman, no hablaba casi con nadie, tú te diste cuenta de lo que me pasaba, no te separaste de mi, gracias a ti comencé a olvidar pero el recuerdo aún vive en mí."

_Amigo, él es lo que más quiero y necesito_

_el aire que me falta y no respiro,_

_ahogándome en silencio si no estás._

"Cuando te vas, cuando no estás conmigo me siento tan vacía, tan sola."

"Ya no pienses en eso, estoy contigo ahora y sólo eso importa, no me apartaré de ti, nunca más… 'Fue una confesión, lo sé pero no temo a que me rechaces, sé que de una u otra forma podré estar contigo, contigo y nadie más.'"

_Amiga, si quieres desahogar cuenta conmigo,_

_si quieres llorar lloro contigo, _

_amigo para todo, estoy aquí._

Dos jóvenes, tomados de las manos, caminan por el bosque. Marina recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Ascot, él la abraza por la cintura; talvez para está vez poder recuperar lo perdido y tener la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre ha deseado.

_Amiga…_

_Amigos_

_-Yahir-_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Es necesario??? Ya ke... ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a los ricos y famosos Yahir (no más bien al ke la escribió) y las chicas Clamp pero algún día yo me inventaré algo para tener los propios XD.**

**Kya!!!! No aman esta pareja???? n.n... mmm, pues yo si, jeje y no escribiré de niguna otra más ke de esta en Rayearth, jajaja ke mala soy n.n, no se crean... tmb de parisxanais y lucyxlatis n.n pero eso algún otro día. **

**Por cierto ke me costó mucho tiempo descubrir como subir una historia ¬ ¬ y tuve ke hacerlo yo solita ya ke siempre se me olvidaba preguntar a alguien jeje pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta, jeje.**

**Me presento... soy Umizu n.n (Umi para acortar) y este será el primer fic ke publike (tengo otros guardados ke algun día talvez vean la luz jeje) y es un songfic de mi pareja favorita de anime n.n lo siento para las fans de Guru Clef pero él se me keda con Presea XD ademas kien no va kerer a Ascot con lo lindo ke es??? n.n**

**Me despido... por ahora jeje... y los veré en algún otro fic ke publike o en sus reviews talvez jeje... puff desaparesco XD**


End file.
